A Father's Love
by PladPrincess
Summary: What happends when Brennan finds out he has another daughter? How will Shalimar react? Bren&Shal and a little Jess&Emma...kinda (Sequel to, Lost and Found) Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mackenzie and Mina are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found. Set after, Deadly Desire.  
  
~*~*Chapter 1*~*~  
  
Brennan stood at the altar, with his head bowed. This was the big day. Even though there wasn't a whole church full of people watching them, he was still very nervous. Jesse stood beside him as Best Man and Emma stood opposite them in a light purple gown as the Made of honor. Mackenzie sat with Mina in one of the small pews and watched for Shalimar and Adam as soft music started.  
  
Brennan looked up and his breath was completely taken away when he saw Shalimar. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked. She wore a white spaghetti strap A-line dress with delicately embroidered flowers across the bodice. Her hair was down, falling gracefully over her shoulders and small white flowers were scattered artistically about.  
  
Adam walked her tearfully down the isle. Even though Shalimar wasn't flesh and blood he still though of her as his 'little girl'.  
  
Shalimar herself could barely breathe. She was still having trouble believing any of this was real. It was like a dream.  
  
As they got to the altar Adam turned and kissed Shalimar then shook hands with Brennan. As everyone watched tearfully, Adam placed Shalimar's hand and Brennan's together and smiled at them both before he finally released them and turned to take his seat with Mackenzie and Mina.  
  
One year later, they were as happy as they were that day. Shalimar rolled over and draped her arm over her husband as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she snuggled into him. Twirling her silky hair around his fingers he waited for her to wake up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and then looked up at him. "Morning." She mumbled, eyes still half shut. Brennan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Morning. Happy anniversary."  
  
Shalimar smiled and kissed him, then rested her head on his shoulder again. "Wow, time flies. You ready for today?"  
  
"As, long as I'm with you." Brennan smiled and kissed her head. "I love you Shal."  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
Shalimar and Brennan lay in bed with their eyes closed just relaxing in each others arms when all of a sudden the bed started bouncing. Brennan groaned and Shalimar opened one eye.  
  
Mina smiled, "Wake up!" and dropped to her bottom before crawling up and lying onto her father's chest. Brennan smiled and whispered something into her ear that made the little girl giggle.  
  
Mina knelt beside her mother as Brennan propped himself up on one arm. He slowly put up one finger at a time until he got to three. As soon as Mina saw his third finger she jumped on her mother and started tickling her. To help, Brennan reached over with his free hand and found the sensitive spot on Shalimar's side.  
  
She was already laughing, but when Brennan hit that spot she shrieked and laughed even harder. "Enough...I'm...UP! As soon as Mina and Brennan stopped Shalimar's hands went to Mina's sides and she started tickling her.  
  
She squealed and fell to the side, curling up in a ball. Shalimar stopped and kissed her head. "Morning, Sweetie,"  
  
Mina just smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother.  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan, I need you two down in the lab for a meeting in ten minutes." Adam's voice came from over their comm. links.  
  
They both sighed. "We're coming," Brennan replied as he lazily got out of bed. After dressing and washing up, they headed down to the lab with Mina.  
  
~*~* In the Lab*~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan entered the lab and were met with three big smiles. "Happy Anniversary!" They all said at once.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan smiled and thanked them.  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar, you two, have the day off. Jesse and Emma will take care of any calls that we might get and I'm going to take Mina out." Adam said with a smile.  
  
"This is from all of us." Emma smiled as she handed them a card. Shalimar took it and carefully opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside and she smiled brightly. "Brennan, look, you and I get to spend the whole day at the Oasis Spa!"  
  
"Excellent choice," Brennan complimented. "Thank you."  
  
"Come on, Mina. Your parents have to get ready to go and so do we." Adam said as he took her hand. Mina smiled and went with Adam to get ready for a day of fun.  
  
"Thank you so much, guys." Shalimar said as she hugged Emma and Jesse.  
  
"You two, better get moving, you're gonna be late." Jesse said.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar both nodded and left to get ready.  
  
"So, Emma, what are you gonna do today?" He asked.  
  
She thought for a minute. "No clue. Maybe read, watch TV."  
  
"How about a movie, later on, after lunch?"  
  
"That sounds good." She smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to her room. Jesse smiled, and then headed for the computers.  
  
~*~* Ok, I finally finished writing this, so now you get to read it. Sorry it took so long, I hit some major writer's block a few times. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you like it. Please review. *~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 2*~*~  
  
Shalimar stepped into the hot-tub after Brennan and settled down on his lap. "I love you." She said softly as she kissed him.  
  
Brennan smiled, "I love you, too." He turned and opened the champagne bottle, pouring it into two glasses. "To us..."  
  
Shalimar smiled up at him as they gently tapped the glasses together.  
  
~*~*Sanctuary*~*~  
  
Emma lay on the couch, almost asleep, with her head on Jesse's lap as he stroked her arm. They had gotten pizza for lunch and then put on a movie.  
  
Adam walked in carrying Mina, who had fallen asleep on the way home from the park. He took her up to her room and then went to tell Jesse and Emma they were back. He walked into the rec. room and smiled when he saw Emma half asleep. "Jess, I'm back." He said in a whisper.  
  
Jesse turned and nodded, before gently lifting Emma's head and slipping out from under her.  
  
"Were there any calls or e-mails?" Adam asked, after they were out of the room.  
  
"Nope, no one called, no one e-mailed." Just then the computers beeped. Jesse frowned. "Looks like I spoke too soon."  
  
Adam smiled and opened the e-mail. He read it silently and then looked over at Jesse. Adam was about to give him the command to get Emma and then go, but Jesse was to fast.  
  
Having already read the e-mail himself, over Adam's shoulder, he said. "Don't worry, we're on it."  
  
Adam smiled and shook his head before going to the lab and preparing it for the visitor they would be having.  
  
~*~* 20 minutes later. *~*~  
  
Jesse and Emma arrived at the park and sat down on the bench near the playground. A few minutes passed, before a little brown-haired girl, who looked to be about three or four, came up to them. "Are you Mutant X?" She whispered, holding two little dolls in her hand.  
  
Emma and Jesse exchanged looks. "Yes," Emma replied.  
  
"My mommy needs your help. She's sick."  
  
"Where is your mother?" Jesse asked.  
  
The little girl took his hand and pulled him over to some trees. They found a woman sitting on the ground with her face buried in her knees.  
  
Jesse went over and knelt beside her. "My, name is Jesse. I'm with Mutant X. Emma and I are here to help you." He said softly as he helped her stand.  
  
She took her daughters hand and slowly looked up.  
  
Jesse and Emma stood in shock. They couldn't believe it was her.  
  
~*~*My, My, My, Who do we have here? Sorry, I know this is an incredibly short chapter, but please review anyway.*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 3*~*~  
  
Lorna didn't have the strength to try and force a smile, but she did try to explain a little. "I...I need your help."  
  
"Why should we help you?" Emma asked. She was still angry at Lorna for trying to take Brennan away from them.  
  
She put her head down. "You have no reason to help me, but don't let my daughter suffer for what I've done." She paused for a minute and then continued. "I'm dying. Something is happening with my abilities and I thought maybe... Adam could... help me. If he can't though, I need to know that she'll be safe. The best person to keep her that way is her father."  
  
Not having much of a choice Jesse and Emma took Lorna and her daughter back to Sanctuary with them, making sure the ocular blinder was well in place.  
  
~*~*Spa*~*~  
  
After spending the rest of the day relaxing about, Brennan and Shalimar decided to get massages before going out to dinner and then heading home. They lay on tables that were opposite each other and waited for the masseuses.  
  
"Should we call and make sure everybody's ok?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I'm sure they're all fine. You need to stop worrying and relax. You've been tense since the steam room."  
  
"I know, but I can't help feeling like we're missing something."  
  
Brennan reached over and took her hand. "Relax. I'm sure everybody is fine and if we are missing something we'll find out when we get home, ok?"  
  
Shalimar smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Adam had taken Lorna and her daughter to the lab for scans, but after he was finished he wouldn't let either of them leave.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah, how are Brennan and Shalimar gonna take this. Lorna can't just come back and leave him with a kid that may not even be his." Jesse said.  
  
"So far all she's told me is true." Adam replied. "She is dying and the little girl is Brennan's. I ran three DNA tests."  
  
"Can you help Lorna?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Just then they heard Brennan's Mustang pull into the garage.  
  
"Here we go." Emma sighed.  
  
~*~*Lab*~*~  
  
Being a feral and an elemental defiantly had its advantages. Mina was able to easily sneak past Adam and the others and get to the lab. She had awoken from her nap while Emma and Jesse were out. Adam put on a movie for her to watch, which is where she stayed even after she heard her aunt and uncle return. She had sensed someone else was in her home the minute they had brought Lorna in, but she decided she would find out who it was after the movie she was watching finished. Now that the TV had lost her interest, curiosity was in control.  
  
The fact that the doors were locked weren't a problem either. She just gathered up a little electricity and zapped the lock. Walking slowly in, she saw Lorna laying on the med chair asleep and a little girl playing with two small dolls. "What's your name?" Mina asked softly, not wanting to scare the girl.  
  
She looked up a little surprised to see another girl her age. "Talya," She answered.  
  
Mina walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm, Mina."  
  
Talya smiled. "You wanna play with me?" She asked holding out one of the dolls.  
  
"Ok," Mina happily took the little doll.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan came in laughing and smiling, but that stopped when they saw the solemn expression on their teammates faces. "Geez, who died?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah, you guys don't look like the happiest bunch of campers. What's up?"  
  
Jesse and Emma both looked at Adam not wanting to have to tell them the news.  
  
"We got a call from a new mutant today and Jesse and Emma had to bring her back here. She's dying, but I'm going to try and help her. She also has a daughter, not much older then Mina."  
  
"Ok, so why the long faces?" Brennan thought that should be considered a good thing.  
  
Adam was silent for a few seconds but then continued. "It's umm...it's Lorna."  
  
Brennan looked at him shocked. "What!?"  
  
"Brennan, please try to stay calm." Adam instructed.  
  
He did his best to control himself, but when he spoke everyone could still hear anger in his voice. "Where is she?"  
  
"In the Lab." Adam replied.  
  
Brennan stood looking confused for a minute and then looked back at Adam. "You said she was dying?"  
  
"Yes. Her powers are mutating faster than her body can handle." Adam paused. "Brennan, she came to me because she wants me to help her. She doesn't want to leave her daughter, but if I can't do anything for her, she wants the child's father to take care of her."  
  
"Who's the father?" Shalimar dared to ask, taking Brennan's hand and giving it a light, loving squeeze.  
  
Adam was silent for a moment, but was completely honest with them. "Brennan, you're the little girl's father." He quickly added, "I've already run multiple tests and they all gave me the same answer."  
  
"Run more!" Brennan pulled his hand out of Shalimar's and stormed to their room.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Shalimar, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not you're fault, Adam." She replied softly. "I'll talk to Brennan, but I'm gonna give him a few minutes to cool off first. Where's Mina?"  
  
"She should be in the rec. room."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
As Shalimar entered the rec. room she noticed that no one was there. A sense if motherly worry washed over her for a minute, knowing her daughter would have sensed another feral in sanctuary. Shalimar didn't want Mina alone with Lorna. She hated her for what she did to Brennan and didn't want to have their daughter near that woman. She quickly headed for the lab.  
  
When she arrived she found Mina and Talya playing on the floor and Lorna watching them.  
  
Mina jumped up and ran to her. "Mommy!"  
  
Shalimar knelt down and hugged her before walking over and sitting down opposite Lorna. Since the little girls were having fun Shalimar felt no need to disturb them, but she did want to keep an eye on her daughter. Lorna was defiantly not one of the people she trusted.  
  
"Who's your friend, Mina?" She asked knowing very well who the little girl was. There was no mistaking that she was Brennan's child. Her eyes had the same sparkle of innocence and mischief and her mouth curled into the same sweet smile. As Shalimar looked at her, it became harder and harder to tell that she was also Lorna's child. The girl had almost no trace of her mother in her at all.  
  
"That's Talya," Mina replied.  
  
Shalimar smiled and watched as they continued playing.  
  
"She's a pretty little girl." Lorna said looking up at Shalimar.  
  
Out of concern for the two little playmates in front of her, Shalimar decided that it couldn't hurt to at least try to be nice. "Thank you."  
  
Just then Adam walked in. "Mina? Shalimar, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when I went to the rec. room to find Mina, she wasn't there, so I took a guess and came here." Shalimar replied.  
  
"But I had the doors locked. She couldn't have gotten in without my security code."  
  
"Pop Pop..." Mina looked up at him and let some sparks come onto her hand while a mischievous yet innocent smile played across her lips.  
  
Adam laughed. "She's definitely her father's daughter."  
  
Shalimar just shook her head.  
  
"I can do that, too!" Talya put her doll down and held both hands out, letting streams of electricity flow from one finger to the other.  
  
Lorna frowned. "Talya stop that!" she snapped.  
  
Shalimar looked up and narrowed her eyes, as Lorna discouraged the little girl from using her gifts. "Mina, sweetie, it's bed time. Say goodnight and you can play with Talya tomorrow."  
  
Mina pouted, but obeyed her mother. She handed Talya's little doll back, and then let her mother pick her up. "Say goodnight."  
  
Mina smiled. "Night, Talya,"  
  
"Goodnight, Mina." She replied sweetly.  
  
"Night, Pop Pop." She said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Adam smiled and kissed her back before Shalimar took Mina up to her room.  
  
~*~* Emma's Room*~*~  
  
Jesse peeked in Emma's door and found her laying on her bed with tears trickling down her face.  
  
He knocked softly and then stepped in. "Em, you ok?" He asked softly going over to her bed and sitting down on the edge.  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar have to calm down. They may not be showing that their angry and tense and worried and..."  
  
"Emma, that's enough." He said softly brushing the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"I've got a killer headache and I can't get to sleep for my life." She whimpered.  
  
"Role over, I'll give you a massage. It'll help you relax."  
  
Emma did as he said and rolled over. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as his hands started to rub in soothing circles on her back. They trailed from her shoulders down to the base of her back and then moved back up. Jesse massaged up and down a few times and then stopped thinking she had fallen asleep, but he was wrong.  
  
"Jess, don't stop." She mumbled.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Uh, uh." She paused for a minute and then said. "If it would be more comfortable to lie down you can."  
  
Jesse smiled and started to rub her back with one hand as he lay down on his side. "Goodnight, Emma."  
  
"Night," She managed to get out, right before she fell asleep.  
  
Jesse smiled and watched her sleep as he continued to rub her back until his eyelids couldn't stay open and he fell asleep beside her.  
  
~*~*Shal and Brennan's Room*~*~  
  
Shalimar tucked Mina in her bed then headed out to find Brennan. Knocking softly on the door, she slowly pushed it open and stepped in before closing and locking it. She found Brennan leaning against the headboard of their bed, reading some poetry. Walking over she spread her hand over the pages and pushed the book down, before climbing in between his legs and leaning back, into his arms.  
  
Brennan put the book down and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."  
  
Shalimar smiled. "I know you love me." She turned her head up and kissed him. "So, what are we gonna do about this?" She asked as she rubbed the top of his hand.  
  
Brennan frowned. "I don't want to see her, Shalimar and I don't want to see her kid either." Brennan was being extremely stubborn. He knew that the minute he set eyes on his other little girl he would probably fall in love with her. He was afraid of what it would do to his family, though.  
  
"You don't want to see your daughter?"  
  
"She's not my daughter, Mina is."  
  
"Wrong. Lorna's baby is as much your daughter as Mina is."  
  
"Shalimar, I'm going to be reminded of Lorna every time I look at her. I don't want that."  
  
"Brennan, you haven't even seen her yet. She looks so much like you and she's an elemental. Don't push her away just because she's Lorna's baby."  
  
"That's exactly what she is, Lorna's baby. So, Lorna can take care of her."  
  
"And if Adam can't help Lorna and she dies, you're gonna leave that innocent little girl in the street?"  
  
"You and I survived."  
  
"We were much older and I was feral! Brennan, come on, she's only a little older than Mina."  
  
Brennan sat silently.  
  
"You really don't mean that. Don't hate Talya because of who her mother is."  
  
"Her name's Talya?" His head snapped up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Brennan smiled. "That was my grandmother's name. I always liked it."  
  
"See, there's something you like about her already and you haven't even set eyes on her yet." Shalimar took his hands in hers.  
  
Brennan put is head down. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should be more willing to accept her."  
  
"Don't be sorry, just meet her. I know you'll love her."  
  
"I know you're right. That's the point. What if Adam can't help Lorna? Then, all of a sudden I have another daughter. What's that going to do to our family? How would you feel if Talya has to stay?"  
  
"It would be absolutely fine with me." She slowly turned around and kissed him, straddling his lap. "Brennan, she's a part of you and that makes her a part of my life, too."  
  
He smiled at her soft words. "What about Mina, though?"  
  
Shalimar smiled and shook her head. "Relax, when I walked into the lab Mina was already acquainted and playing happily with her new friend. I think it'd be good for her if Talya stayed. I'm not ready to have another baby, but she needs someone her own age to play with. As long as I have you to help me I could handle raising two girls, I just can't go through another pregnancy and delivery...yet anyway."  
  
Brennan chuckled. "I guess it's settled then. If Adam can't help Lorna we'll keep Talya here with us."  
  
Shalimar smiled brightly and kissed him. "I knew you wouldn't stick to putting her out on the street. You're not heartless enough for that, you teddy bear."  
  
"Teddy bear, huh?" He raised an eye brow.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
Brennan pushed Shalimar back on the bed and quickly moved on top of her, kissing her passionately. He broke away a minute later leaving Shalimar gasping for air. "Do teddy bears kiss like that?" He asked as he started to kiss her neck and collar bone.  
  
Shalimar couldn't answer, only moan as he continued to kiss her and untie her shirt.  
  
~*~* lornein: *Claps hands* Very good guess! *~*~  
  
~*~* Ok, that's all for chapter 3. Find out if Adam can help Lorna or not in the next chapter and see what plans she has up her sleeves. *~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 4*~*~  
  
Adam walked into the lab and found Lorna lying on the medical bed with Talya next to her, still asleep. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.  
  
"My head hurts and I still feel tired, even after sleeping all night."  
  
"Come over to the chair and let me run some scans." Adam helped her up and then went over to the computers.  
  
Lorna settled back into the chair and tried to relax as the scanner started. "Does Brennan know I'm here yet?"  
  
"Yes. I told him last night." Adam replied.  
  
"If you can't help me will he keep Talya here with him?" She asked almost fearing the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure. His decision is going to be influenced by what Shalimar and Mina want as well as what he wants."  
  
Lorna smiled and closed her eyes as another scan started. "I knew they would eventually get together."  
  
"Really? How so?" He asked.  
  
"Well aside from the fact that I can still feel that punch she gave me when you guys came after Brennan..." She trailed off and gently rubbed the side of her jaw.  
  
Adam chuckled.  
  
"Adam, I know what I did to him was wrong and I'm sorry, but I don't want to die. I couldn't think of anyone else who might be able to help me. Please don't let what I did in the past affect your helping me now."  
  
Adam walked over and took her hand. "I don't let things like that affect me. I'm going to do everything in my power to help stabilize your abilities, for you and for your daughter."  
  
Lorna smiled. "Thank you,"  
  
Adam nodded and walked back over to the computers to run yet another scan.  
  
~*~* Emma's Room *~*~  
  
As Emma woke up she realized she was tangled in someone's arms. Opening her eyes she found Jesse asleep next to her. Then she realized that he must have fallen asleep while giving her that wonderful massage last night. "Emma? Emma, are you awake yet?" She heard Adam's voice over her comm. ring. She groaned. "I'm awake. What is it?"  
  
"I need you in the lab." Adam replied.  
  
Sighing Emma replied, "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
Jesse yawned and then opened his eyes half way. "Emma? What are you doing here?" He asked thinking that he was in his own room.  
  
Emma laughed at the sight of him. His eyes were only slightly opened and his hair was a mess. "You fell asleep in my bed last night. This is my room."  
  
Jesse's eyes snapped opened as he looked around. "Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
She laughed and put her fingers against his lips. "It's ok, but can you let me up now? I need to get down to the lab."  
  
Jesse quickly pulled his arm back and apologized as he got out of the bed.  
  
Emma almost instantly missed the feeling of his warm body next to hers. She got up and smiled. "How about a cup of coffee before I go?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Jesse replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
Emma smiled and waited for him to leave before taking a quick shower and heading downstairs.  
  
~*~* Shal and Brennan's room *~*~  
  
Shalimar smiled as Brennan rolled over and draped his arm over her bare stomach simultaneously laying his head on her shoulder. Bringing her hand up she began to stroke his hair. "Morning, baby," she said softly.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled.  
  
"You ready for today?"  
  
Brennan smiled and tightened his hold around her. "As long as you're with me. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled. Every time she asked that question he would give the same answer. It made her feel loved and even though she knew Brennan loved her more than anything, she needed to hear it. Especially now.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Shalimar said, "I think I'm gonna take Mina and Talya and make them breakfast when they wake up and let you talk to Lorna."  
  
"But Shal..."  
  
"No, buts," she said cutting him off. "I think you should talk to her. Adam will be in the lab, so I'm not worried about anything happening."  
  
"What are we supposed to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask her about Talya. If we're going to keep her, we're gonna need to know a little bit about her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like if she has any medical problems, how old she is."  
  
"Adam, can figure that out with a scan."  
  
"Well then you just have to go down there to meet her."  
  
Brennan frowned, and looked up at her not being able to reply.  
  
Shalimar laughed. "Come on." She rubbed his shoulder. "I think the sooner this is over the better."  
  
Brennan groaned and got out of bed with Shalimar. They both got dressed and then went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*Lab*~*~  
  
Brennan took a deep breath and then walked in. He wasn't sure he was prepared for this, but he really didn't have a choice.  
  
Adam and Emma looked up when they heard the door and smiled.  
  
"Can I talk to her or would I be disruptive?" Brennan asked.  
  
Lorna looked back when she heard his voice. Her heart almost stopped. She wasn't sure of what Brennan was going to do to her.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Of course you can talk to her."  
  
He walked over and pulled a chair up. Not knowing what to say he just sat there looking at her. After a moment he spoke, "So, umm, I hear I have a daughter."  
  
Lorna nodded and pointed over to Talya.  
  
Brennan looked back at the child lying on the bed. His heart almost melted. She was a very beautiful little girl. A few strands of hair fell across her face and it reminded him of what Shalimar's hair did whenever she was lying asleep on her side.  
  
"Brennan, please tell me you'll take care of her." Lorna begged.  
  
Brennan looked back and nodded. "If Adam can't help you, Shalimar and I will keep her here with us."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Lorna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, but sat back quickly and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Brennan shook his head. "It's ok."  
  
Just then Lorna felt someone tap her leg. She looked down and found Talya staring up at her. She picked her up and sat her down on her lap. "Momma, who's that?" She asked quietly, looking over at Brennan.  
  
"That's..." Lorna looked over at Brennan, not sure what he would want Talya to call him.  
  
"Daddy," Brennan supplied in a whisper.  
  
She smiled. "That's Daddy."  
  
Talya smiled and crawled from her mother's lap into Brennan's arms and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the little girl's body.  
  
Just then Shalimar and Mina walked in. Mina ran and threw her arms over her father's legs. "Morning daddy!" He smiled and picked her up, sitting her on his other leg.  
  
"Morning, Mina."  
  
"I thought you were my daddy?" Talya looked up at him confused.  
  
Brennan smiled. "I am your daddy, but I'm Mina's daddy, too."  
  
"How?"  
  
Mina, being a little confused herself, listened intently for his answer.  
  
"Uhh..." Brennan looked back at Shalimar then to Lorna and finally back to Talya. "When you're older I might tell you."  
  
Mina and Talya both let out disappointed sighs. Shalimar quickly spoke up. "Mina, come and let me make you breakfast. Then you can watch the cartoons." Mina jumped down off her fathers lap and took Talya's hand. Tugging lightly she said, "Come eat with me. Then we can watch the cartoons and play."  
  
Talya looked up at her mother, "Mommy?"  
  
Lorna nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Talya smiled and climbed off Brennan's lap. She followed Mina and Shalimar out and the last sounds that were heard by the adults in the lab were the little girls talking about their favorite cartoons.  
  
"She'll be happy with you and Shalimar and she'll have someone to play with now." Lorna said, sadly, but smiling. Her smile faded though, knowing that it would mean losing her little girl.  
  
"Actually," Adam interrupted, "you may not be leaving her after all."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Your new mutant DNA is mutating faster than your body can handle and that's killing you. There is a serum that I can construct, though, to slow the mutation so your body can adjust properly. It will take me about a day or two in order to construct it and then you'll have to stay a day more so I can make sure it's working correctly."  
  
"Really!?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Adam."  
  
"Now, I'm going to need you to stay here for more scans throughout the day, but tonight you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you'd like."  
  
"Ok," She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Brennan spent most of it with Shalimar and his two daughters, Adam ran scan after scan on Lorna and Emma helped Adam until he told her she could have a break. Jesse had his eyes on the computer all day until Emma came and stole them away.  
  
That night Lorna sat on the bed and watched her daughter sleep. It was late, about midnight, she estimated. She slowly took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone. Dialing the number she had in her pocket, she waited for someone to answer as it rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Eckhart?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It's Lorna."  
  
"Ahh, Miss Templeton. Have you decided?"  
  
"Yes, but I want twenty thousand."  
  
"No, our agreement was ten." He said decidedly.  
  
"I know, but I can bring you another. Brennan Mulwray has a daughter just a little younger than mine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I contacted Mutant X when you refused to help me. They brought me back to Sanctuary and Brennan's little girl, being the friendly thing that she is, introduced herself to my daughter. Adam Kane is coming up with a serum to stabilize my abilities. So, after I'm back to normal I'll bring you my daughter and Brennan's."  
  
"Very well. Contact me again when you are ready to meet. I'll arrange a place and time. You bring the girls and I'll send someone with your money."  
  
"All right"  
  
With that the conversation ended.  
  
~*~*Sorry guys, I didn't get most of the reviews with guesses on who our mystery person was until after chapter 3 was up. You all had really good guesses! Anyway, I'm trying to make things a little interesting. Is it working? Let me know. Please Review! *~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 5*~*~  
  
Brennan woke and slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Shalimar. He headed down to the lab, knowing that Adam would be there.  
  
Adam looked up from his work as Brennan entered. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," He mumbled. Brennan had never been able to function in the mornings. "Did you finish the serum?"  
  
Adam looked over and nodded. "Yes, it's finished." He paused a moment before asking, "Are you really that eager to get rid of her?"  
  
Brennan shrugged. "Not 'get rid of her' just find some place for her and her daughter to stay. Then everything can get back to normal."  
  
Adam nodded. "I suppose it is a little odd having one of your enemies in your home."  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
Adam looked back confused.  
  
"Shalimar's been really tense. I don't think she trusts me." He continued.  
  
"Brennan, she trusts you with her life. It's Lorna she doesn't trust. She had you stolen away from her once. She's not looking to have it happen again. Especially now."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Well," He said taking a sip of his coffee. "the fact that Shalimar is a feral naturally makes her very protective, but it isn't just her relationship with you that Lorna would threaten any more. It's a threat to her family, now. One of Shalimar's worst fears is that her family will be broken. Her parents broke up when she was a little kid. They both abandoned Shalimar and left her in the street. She doesn't want any of that to happen again." Adam explained.  
  
"But I would never leave her for anyone, especially Lorna."  
  
"She knows you wouldn't willingly leave her, but the fact that Lorna can make you worries her."  
  
Just then, Shalimar walked in. "There you are," She walked over to Brennan and took his arm. "Morning, Adam."  
  
"Good morning, Shalimar" Adam smiled.  
  
"See, I told you." Brennan said as he wrapped his arm around Shalimar's waist.  
  
Adam just chuckled.  
  
"What did I miss?" She asked confused.  
  
"Let's go get some coffee." Brennan said changing the subject.  
  
Shalimar looked up. She knew Brennan had purposely changed the subject, but she didn't know why. Letting it go, she smiled and followed him to the kitchen.  
  
~*~* About Noon *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had taken the girls again while Adam worked with Emma in the lab. Everything was ready and if the serum worked Lorna would be gone by the next morning.  
  
She lay still as Adam injected her with the serum and then ran another scan. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. You can get out of that chair now. I know it's uncomfortable."  
  
Lorna smiled and hopped down.  
  
"I need to run one more scan tomorrow morning. If everything is working properly then you'll be free to go." Adam said.  
  
"Thank you, Adam."  
  
"Emma, why don't you take Lorna to the kitchen and get some lunch?"  
  
"Ok," Emma turned and looked at Lorna. "Come with me."  
  
She followed Emma through Sanctuary and admired the scenery. It was a very beautiful place.  
  
After eating she went to the rec. room and found her daughter playing with Mina as Shalimar and Brennan watched a movie from the couch.  
  
He noticed her from the corner of his eye and wanted to let her know she could come in, but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, with the way Shalimar was feeling. Finally deciding he looked over. "You can come in, ya know. We don't bite...usually." He said, tightening his grip around Shalimar's waist as he spoke.  
  
Lorna smiled and came in, sitting down in one of the chairs to the side.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to bed she picked up her cell phone again. After a few rings Eckhart answered.  
  
"It's me. I'll be ready by tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I'll send my men to meet you. Go to the old warehouse by the docks. Be there by eleven o'clock."  
  
"Alright." She hung up the phone and lay down in the bed, thinking about how in the world she was going to get Brennan's daughter without either of her parents knowing.  
  
~*~* Short chapter, sorry. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please review! I love to hear what you have to say. *~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 6*~*~  
  
At about ten o'clock the next morning, after a small breakfast, Lorna sat in the lab chair for what hopefully would be her last scan.  
  
The golden stream of light ran over her body and then disappeared. Adam looked over the results and smiled. "You're fine." He announced. "The serum is working correctly and you're free to go."  
  
Lorna smiled and climbed out of the chair. "Adam, I can't thank you enough." She said extending her hand.  
  
With a moments hesitation he took it lightly. "You are safe right? You don't need to be put in the underground?"  
  
"No, I have a place to stay and Eckhart doesn't seem to be concerned with me."  
  
"Alright. If he ever does come after you or your daughter though, contact us and I'll find a place for you in the underground."  
  
"Thank you. I will."  
  
Adam watched as she walked out of the lab and then started cleaning up after the few days of work.  
  
~*~* Rec. Room.*~*~  
  
Lorna walked in and found Shalimar sitting with the girls watching Beauty and the Beast for what must have been the millionth time in the past 3 days.  
  
Shalimar looked over as Lorna sat down. "So what did Adam say?"  
  
"He said everything was fine. I'll be leaving soon." She replied, as she quickly eyed a set of keys on the coffee table.  
  
Shalimar nodded and hid her smile.  
  
"Mommy, do we have to leave?" Talya asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm sorry."  
  
"But I want to stay and play with Mina and Daddy said he would teach me a trick with this later." Talya let little blue sparks jump about in her hand, but pulled them back and frowned when her mother gave her a stern look.  
  
Lorna waited until the movie finished before saying, "Come on, Talya. It's time to go."  
  
"Do you want to say good bye to Brennan?" Shalimar asked, more for Talya's sake than Lorna's.  
  
"Yes. Where is he?" She asked as she took her daughter's hand.  
  
"Hey, Shal, Jesse and I need your help." Brennan said, walking into the room.  
  
"There you are. I'm leaving, now." Lorna said.  
  
"Oh, so everything is ok then?" He asked a little disappointed, knowing that it would mean having Talya leave. It really sounded mean, but he was hoping that something would happen to make it so Talya stayed.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Alright," Brennan walked over and knelt down opening his arms. Talya wrapped hers tightly around him and kissed him goodbye. "Take care of her." He said as he stood back up and looked at Lorna.  
  
"I will." She nodded and then turned, walking out the door. Talya turned around and waved goodbye to Mina as tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
Shalimar let out a relieved breath. "I guess Emma is gonna take her back, huh?"  
  
Brennan nodded. "Probably," He paused and looked at her. "Jesse and I need your help putting Mina's new bed together," he said again.  
  
Shalimar nodded and was about to walk away when Mina came over and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Is Talya coming back?" She asked in an almost shaky voice.  
  
Shalimar sighed and looked over at Brennan before picking her little girl up. "No. She has to go with her mommy."  
  
Mina put her head on Shalimar's shoulder and started to cry. "I wanted her to play with me."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan's hearts broke at the sad, innocent tone in their daughter's voice. "I know, baby," was all Shalimar could think to say as she gently rubbed Mina's back. "I have to go help Daddy. You stay here and then I'll come back and play a game with you, ok?" Shalimar asked gently.  
  
Mina nodded and sat down on the couch, as she watched her mother leave.  
  
Shalimar walked out of the rec. room with Brennan, but hesitated for a minute, not sure if she wanted to leave Mina alone until she was sure Lorna had left. Shaking her head she decided she was being paranoid and continued walking.  
  
Lorna held her daughter behind her as she watched Brennan and Shalimar leave the rec. room. She smiled and then snuck back in. As she picked the keys up off of the table, Mina looked up at her. "You're back!"  
  
"Shh," Lorna scolded. "Come with me."  
  
"No, mommy said to stay here."  
  
"I don't care. Come on." Lorna said as she grabbed Mina's wrist and pulled her.  
  
"No! Mommy said to stay here!" Mina yelled pulling away.  
  
Lorna pressed her lips together and let go of her daughter, as she grabbed Mina and picked her up.  
  
"Momma!" Mina screamed as she kicked her legs trying to get away.  
  
Lorna slapped her hand over the girl's mouth and kept a hold of her as she wriggled about. "Talya, come on." She said as she took off running to the garage. The little girl hesitated but then quickly followed.  
  
Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse all came running into the rec. room, but Mina wasn't there. Panicking they all called, "Mina!"  
  
Due to her feral hearing, Mina heard her mother call. After biting down on Lorna's hand and having her mouth released she yelled, "Momma, help!" right before Lorna threw her into the back of Brennan's Mustang.  
  
Shalimar heard her daughter's voice and took off running to the garage. They heard a car start and panicked.  
  
"Adam block off the entrance to the garage!" Brennan said quickly, into his comm. ring as he took off after Shalimar.  
  
It wasn't quick enough though. Just as Brennan said it they heard the car peel away from their home.  
  
Jesse ran to the computers and immediately started a search. First for what car was missing and then for where it was. Luckily they had tracking devices on all of the cars.  
  
As Brennan ran into the garage he found Shalimar on her knees, crying, as she held Mina's small comm. ring in her hand. "Brennan..." she cried as she reached out for him.  
  
He fell beside her and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Shal. She'll be fine. I promise we'll find her." Truthfully he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.  
  
"I knew I should have stayed with her." She sobbed. "It's my fault."  
  
"Look at me." He said as he took her face in his hands and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It's not your fault! We WILL get her back." Brennan knew that they both needed to try and stay calm if they were going to get Mina back.  
  
Jesse and Emma came rushing in. "Guys come on. Adam's got the signal from the car, let's go." Jesse said as he jumped into the silver Audi.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had completely forgotten that each of the cars had trackers on them. Quickly standing up, they got into the car with their teammates and sped off.  
  
~*~* Ok, only 2 more chapters left. Thank you guys for all the reviews and please review on this chapter, too. =D*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 7*~*~  
  
Lorna pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the car. Talya climbed out of the seat as her mother opened the door, but Mina stayed at the other end, as far away from Lorna as possible.  
  
"Are you coming out or do I have to come in there and get you?" Lorna asked her in a very aggravated tone.  
  
Mina curled up and grabbed the unbuckled seatbelt tightly. Even though she had more strength than a normal little girl Lorna still managed to pull her out and drag her into the warehouse.  
  
Six of Eckhart's men pulled up only a moment later and went inside.  
  
"Miss Templeton?" The tall, dark man asked, rather firmly.  
  
Lorna looked up as she held Mina tightly so she couldn't get away. She noticed the man was holding a silver briefcase and smiled. "Do you have my money?"  
  
The man looked back and forth and the opened the briefcase and showed her twenty thousand dollars, cash.  
  
"Well, are you gonna stand there or take these brats off my hands?"  
  
Motioning for the two men standing beside him, he walked over to Lorna and handed her the briefcase as the other two agents roughly picked up the girls.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Mina yelled.  
  
"GET OFF! MOMMA!" Talya screamed.  
  
Lorna paid no attention to her, just smiled and turned to leave.  
  
As Jesse pulled up to where Adam had said the car was, they all noticed the black SUV's.  
  
"Oh my God, Brennan." Shalimar's breath quickened with panic.  
  
"Relax, Shal." He took her hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. "If the cars are still here then the girls probably are, too."  
  
She nodded and climbed out of the car, before rushing to the entrance.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar burst through the main doors as Jesse and Emma rushed in the back.  
  
Mina was mad and being a feral with her mother's hot temper didn't help. As the agent held her she gathered up as much electricity as she could and shocked him. He quickly dropped her and fell to his knees with a cry of pain.  
  
Seeing Mina use her abilities reminded Talya that she could use hers, too. Since her mother was always discouraging her from using them she almost forgot that she had them at all.  
  
She may have been a little girl, but Mina was definitely a strong one. That worked very much to her advantage. Landing on her feet, she kicked the agent in a very sensitive spot.  
  
Brennan smiled with pride as he watched both of his little girls then sent his own bolt at a third agent who dared to reach for Mina.  
  
Mina and Talya turned to see the source of that last bolt. "DADDY!" they screamed in unison.  
  
The agents all turned their attention away from the girls and onto Mutant X.  
  
"Talya, Mina go stand with, Aunt Emma," Shalimar commanded. The girls both turned and ran to Emma, each clasping one of her hands as they got there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my daughters?" Brennan stood with both hands glowing with pent up rage.  
  
Lorna stood beside the agent who was in charge and smugly replied, "Now that Adam gave me my life back, I don't want to have it ruined by having your brat tied to my hip. I lived like that for four years. I'm tired of it. I want my life to be mine again. Eckhart offered me the solution. He wants children for some experiments. I found out and when Adam was able to find a cure for me I decided to take him up on his offer. He was more than willing to double the payment when he found out I could get him both your daughters instead of just one."  
  
Feeling that she could no longer contain the beast inside her, Shalimar charged at the woman who tried to endanger her family.  
  
The agent next to Lorna stepped in front and took on Shalimar's attack as two attacked Brennan and the last two went for Jesse. As the battle raged, Lorna was sneaking her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, Emma screamed, "Shalimar..."  
  
Turning to see where Emma was looking, Shalimar quickly broke away from the agent and bolted toward Lorna. Coming up behind her, Shalimar grabbed a handful of hair and her arm. "Oh no. You are not gonna get away with this." With that she planted one foot and swung around causing Lorna to loose her balance. Shalimar channeled all of her rage into her momentum and threw Lorna, who sailed through the air and crashed into a set of metal shelves. Falling to the floor, Lorna's head hit the cement with a terrible thud. The shelving and all its contents came crashing down on top of her.  
  
The lead agent walked over and picked up the briefcase that had been thrown clear of the debris and turned around to find Shalimar slowly stepping toward him. He grinned as he raised one hand and a bright orange flame sprung into it. Shalimar froze in her tracks.  
  
Just as he was about to throw it he was hit from behind by two weak but affective bolts. His aim was thrown off just enough to miss Shalimar but the fire hit some of the cloth tarps stored in the building. A large fire was quickly spreading.  
  
He and the rest of his men broke the attack and went running from the building.  
  
Jesse turned and shouted, "Brennan, the fire; it's heading for the propane tanks!"  
  
They turned and ran toward Emma who was trying to quickly guide the girls out. They each picked up a child and ran for the door with Emma leading the way.  
  
"MOMMA!" Mina yelled from her fathers arms.  
  
After rushing the girls out Brennan handed Mina to Emma, as Jesse put Talya in the back of the car. "I want you guys to leave! Get them out of here, I'm going back in for Shal." Brennan said as he turned.  
  
"Brennan, how are you gonna get away fast enough? You can't out run the explosion!" Emma shouted after him.  
  
Knowing she was right he took a quick look around and spotted the Mustang. "I'll take my car he said pointing to it. " Now get them out of here." He turned again and ran back into the burning building.  
  
"Daddy!" Mina screamed reaching out for him and trying to pull away from Emma.  
  
"Mina, he'll be fine, but we have to leave." Emma said as she got into the back seat with the girls. "Go, Jess," she said as both girls curled up and cried against her.  
  
When Brennan found Shalimar, she was surrounded by flames and frightened to death. Knowing that they didn't have much time to get out he dove through the flames and took her hand. "Come on, Shal!"  
  
"I can't!" She cried pulling away from him.  
  
"You have to; I'm not giving you a choice." He quickly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Finding the lowest point of the fire he ran back through the flames and didn't stop until he was clear of the burning materials.  
  
Brennan put her down and took her hand again, leading her through the rest of the building. They made it out and into the car before they heard the first explosion. Brennan quickly used his powers to jump start the car and then pealed off. They were safely around the corner when a massive explosion rocked the entire area.  
  
After they were a far distance away Brennan looked over and took Shalimar's hand. "You ok, kitten?"  
  
Her hands were shaking and tears were still in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, but didn't answer. Brennan kept a tight hold on her hand the rest of the way home.  
  
~*~*My WONDERFUL mother did like more than half this chapter so thank her for it not me. I hit major writers block and couldn't get passed it, but I had to finish the story, so it was mom to the rescue! =D Please review! Thanks. *~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. (Mina and Talya are mine though.)  
  
Note: A Father's Love - Sequel to, Lost and found.  
  
~*~*Chapter 8*~*~  
  
After pulling into the garage, and turning off the car, Brennan got out and helped Shalimar out as well. Noticing that her eyes were still full of tears he pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's alright, Shal. It's all over. Everything's ok now," he soothed as he rubbed her back. Kissing her head he kept her tightly against him as they walked back into Sanctuary together.  
  
As they came through the main doors everyone looked up and sighed in relief. Mina and Talya ran to them as fast as they could. Shalimar knelt down and let Mina run into her arms as Brennan did the same with Talya. Tears of joy fell from Shalimar's eyes as the fact that the girls were safe and everything was really over set in.  
  
Mina let go of her mother and wrapped her arms around her father. Brennan picked both girls up and went to sit on the couch with them in the sitting area.  
  
Shalimar sat next to Brennan and took Mina as she climbed back into her lap.  
  
"Daddy, where's Momma?" Talya asked noticing that her mother wasn't there.  
  
He didn't answer right away, just looked to Shalimar and then back to Talya trying to think of the lightest way to put it. "Momma's with the angels." He replied softly, not really knowing if that was where Lorna was.  
  
Tears came to Talya's eyes and she leaned into her father's chest. She knew what that meant.  
  
His heart broke as he held her and rocked her in his arms. "It's ok, darling." He soothed as he kissed her head. He had to tell her the truth, but a little girl her age should never have to go through the pain of losing someone so close. It didn't seem that Talya had anyone else but Lorna, so that made her mother a big part of her life, even if she was a cruel woman who had no love in her heart at all.  
  
Mina reached over and held her friend's hand. "It's ok, Talya." She said softly. "We can share my mommy."  
  
Talya looked up and tried to stop her tears so she could say something. "We can?" She sobbed.  
  
Mina nodded and smiled. "We share Daddy, so we can share Mommy too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mina just nodded again.  
  
Much later, after Shalimar and Brennan took the girls up to bed and Adam had gone to the lab, Jesse and Emma were left alone in the rec. room. "I feel like a good horror movie." Jesse said. "You want to watch one with me?"  
  
Emma thought for a minute and then nodded. "You find the movie, I'll go get some popcorn. A few minutes later they were lounging together on the couch as the movie started.  
  
Just as the movie was getting really intense, a strong storm kicked up. The thunder and rain outside only added to the scary effects of the movie. By the end of the movie, Emma was cuddled in Jesse's arms, half asleep. Not wanting to wake her he decided to stay with her on the couch.  
  
Pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch he draped it over them and turned the movie off. "Love you, Em." He whispered as he kissed her head, not thinking that she was still awake enough to hear him. He was wrong though.  
  
Emma smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too, Jess." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her closer as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with her in his arms.  
  
As the thunder continued to pound and rain poured outside, Shalimar and Brennan lay in their bed thinking about everything that had happened. "You ok, Shal?" Brennan asked gently as he pulled her closer. He knew she didn't like storms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She snuggled closer to him. "I'm still frightened from what happened today, though. I know everything's ok and the girls are safe, but it's really scary to think about what could have happened."  
  
"Then stop thinking about it. It's over, but we know now, not to let our guard down, especially where our girls are concerned."  
  
"Our girls..." Shalimar smiled, "that sounds so nice." She lifted her head and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, baby." He kissed her head and closed his eyes, but a soft tap on his arm caused him to open them again. Looking over he saw Talya and Mina standing beside him.  
  
"Girls, what's wrong?" he asked, turning the nightlight on and letting it dimly light the room.  
  
Shalimar propped herself up on her arm wondering the same thing.  
  
"I'm scared," Mina replied. "Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Alright, come on." Brennan said lifting her up and placing her in between himself and Shalimar.  
  
Talya lay down on the floor next to the bed and closed her eyes. Brennan turned to pick her up, but when he didn't see her, he wondered where she went. Looking down he saw the little figure curled up resting her head on her hand. "What are you doing down there?" he asked, as he sat up and gently lifted her onto his lap.  
  
"Don't I have to sleep on the floor?" she asked.  
  
Brennan looked down at her confused. "Who said you had to do that?"  
  
Talya shrugged. "Momma never let me sleep in her bed. She said I wasn't allowed."  
  
Brennan looked to Shalimar and saw the same disbelief he was feeling in her eyes. How could any mother be so unloving to her own daughter? Turning back to her, he smiled and hugged her close. "Well, I'm not Momma, I'm Daddy and I say you can sleep in the bed," he replied as he lay back down with her. Talya rolled off him and snuggled against him.  
  
"Brennan, if we decide to have anymore kids, we're gonna need a bigger bed." Shalimar laughed. Brennan nodded and turned out the light.  
  
With the girls huddled under the covers in the middle of the bed, Shalimar and Brennan took each other's hand and fell asleep knowing that no matter what, their family wouldn't and couldn't be broken.  
  
~*~* And they lived happily ever after. The End! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They were wonderful! *~*~  
  
~*Fiery Feral*~ 


End file.
